


Door Opened To Early

by WolfaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Connecticut Whale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Frankenwolf, Hurt Victor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Whale Poaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina angered by the lose of her beloved. She remembers the attempt to bring him back to her. Now as the powerful evil queen, she will see if the scientist has made any progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Opened To Early

Door Opened To Early  
By: Wolfa Moon  
Summary: Regina angered by the lose of her beloved. She remembers the attempt to bring him back to her. Now as the powerful evil queen, she will see if the scientist has made any progress.  
Disclaimer: No Own. FrankenWolfa Fan. 

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

Regina angered by the lose of her beloved. She remembers the attempt to bring Daniel back to her. Now as the powerful evil queen, she will see if the scientist has made any progress. Glaring at Jefferson as he spun his hat. Magically willing a guard to follow her to this doctor’s land.   
Once there they come upon the summer home. Flinging the doors open, she is stunned. The doctor is there before her but helping a man who had seen better days read a book. Startled Victor stands.  
“How dare you come in here unannounced.” Standing tall, he walks toward her. She flings him to the side stepping toward his brother. Gerhardt who is made alive once again. Moving toward him she sees the monster.  
“You brought him back. You did it.” Victor gets up from his spot on the ground.  
“It is not a complete process.”  
“Yet you did what magic could not.”  
“Yes but what I realize is science and magic always come with a price.” She stares at him. The words sounding so familiar. Words her mentor taught her. Glaring at the doctor.  
“You were working with Rumple.”  
“I worked for myself. To save my brother.”  
“Then it is a waste.” Raising a hand, Victor screams as Gerhardt is reduced to dust.  
“NNNOOOO!” Jefferson feels uneasy for his part in this. Yet he keeps his poker face on.   
“You will never have him again. “ She lifts him into the air by her magic. “You will never have a home again.” She looks to Jefferson. Jefferson as the hatter does his trick. “Let’s see how well you do in the world of magic, doctor.”  
The portal opens. Jefferson jumps through. Regina keeps Victor close to her as they both leave his home.

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

Tossing him to the ground on the forest floor, she glares at him.  
“I’ll give you a day start to try and run from me. Then I will hunt you down and kill you.” She glares at him. Victor doesn’t have much on him. His normal cloths and his heavy jacket. Nothing more in his pockets except a pocket watch stopped on the moment of his brother’s death. “Run, rabbit, run.”  
He does.

He has no idea where he is going. Finding a road he follows it as long as he can. The pounding of horses alerts him to incoming travelers. Yet are they the queen’s hunters Not allowing him a day. It is not her way to be fair. Running off the road he goes down the hill. Tripping he falls down flat into the dirt.  
So this is what is to become of him. A man with grand ideas of bringing their loved ones back from the dead. Only to be wrong on more than one level.  
“Don’t move.” A voice warns him.  
“I mean you no harm.” His hands raised up as far as they can while he lays on the ground.  
“Whom are you running from?”  
“The queen.” Victor turns his head to see the assailant.  
“Get up,” standing he wearily watches the lady in huntress attire with an arrow aimed upon his person. “Why does she want you?”  
“She doesn’t. She intends to kill me.”  
“Why?”  
“Because,” closing his eyes for all he has lost and this. “Because I could not bring back her fiancé.”  
“Daniel?” Victor takes a step back from her. Maybe she is working with the queen. Could this girl be one of her hunters? This land is new to him so anything is possible. “You can bring back the dead?”  
“I tried,” he shakes his head. There is a snapping of branches. The lady moves to the noise releasing an arrow when she spies a queen’s man. Seeing more movement she aims and fires. Yet as the arrow leaves her bow she is barreled down. Fighting the arms she gets away. Standing quickly she dispatches the last two guards. Looking down to see the doctor laying there. An arrow in his shoulder. “You’re welcome.”  
“Oh my,” moving down she kneels before him. “Thank you, um…”  
“Victor, Victor Frankenstein.”  
“Snow, Snow White.”  
“A lovely name. But maybe we should leave here before more guards show up. Or just point me in a direction. I would not care for the queen to catch you in their quest for me.”  
“You don’t know who I am.”  
“I am not from here.” She finally sees that now.  
“The queen has a hatred on me beyond what she hates you.”  
“I’d doubt it.”  
“Want to bet.” They both smile. Horse hoof pounding is heard.  
“So much for my day start.”  
“This way.” Victor follows Snow deeper into the woods.

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

Red entered her home to a wonderful smell.  
“What are you cooking?” Sharing a look with Snow, Granny looks to her granddaughter.   
“We aren’t cooking anything?”  
“Then what smells so good?”  
“I don’t know.” With her wolf nose she follows the smell to the couch in their living room. Laying on it is the good doctor. Wound tended and asleep to allow him time to heal. Leaning in she smells him.  
“Red,” Snow warns,  
“Who is he?” Red looks to Snow.  
“Victor, he saved me. The queen is hunting him.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause he couldn’t bring Daniel back from the dead.”  
“No one can do that.”  
“Apparently he can. But he lied to her per Rumplestiltskin's request.” Red turns to look down at the man. “Red, are you okay?”  
“He smells so good.” Leaning down she smells him. Getting closer her nose rubs against his neck. A clearing of the throat alerts her to his waking. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s not everyday a man gets to wake to a beautiful woman smelling him.” Red blushes. Victor smiles back.  
“How are you feeling?” Snow comes to stand around the back of the couch. Victor moves his arm and winces.  
“It’s not to bad.” He tries to sit up. Snow and Ruby gasp. “Pardon my appearance.” Trying to pull the blanket up around his naked torso. Red hands moves to stop him.  
“Who did this to you?” Her hands touch his back.  
“Some of my teachers where not to thrilled about a child showing them up.”  
“So they did this?”  
“Jealously can drive a person mad. As does love.” He adds quietly.  
“But this,” Red looks from Snow’s shocked face to the scars lining his back.  
“Why didn’t your mother or father stop this?”  
“Mother had died and father was left to raise the youngest in his image. I was not the son he wanted.” Reaching for his bloodied shirt. “Thank you for your hospitality. I think I should leave before the queen finds me here.” The group of women laugh around him. “I appear to be at a lost of information.”   
Granny comes over with a clean shirt and a drink. The woman looking at the two giggling girls.  
“Don’t keep the poor man in the dark.” she scolds them.  
“What is going on?” Victor takes a sip of his drink.  
“I’m Snow white.”  
“You told me that. “  
“Regina wants to kill me because I am the reason Daniel is dead.”  
“I see.” He takes the new shirt.  
“It should fit you I hope.”  
“Thank you for your kindness. I know I am not worthy of it but thank you.” They all look at him as he puts his arm in the sleeves. Blood begins to trickle from the suture. Red moves in wiping it. He hisses as she applies pressure.  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I just wish I was not the patient so I could exam it myself better.”  
“You’re a doctor?”  
“Yes.” He looks at Red. Red smiling at him. He smiles back. Everything seems to be getting better.

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

Red and Victor run through the field. It had been a good hidden life here in the land of color. Yet there are things he still needs to made aware of. Looking up at the stars they make shapes of them. Childish games in a world without what he knows. Then he learns something new. Something that he had read in his books, love.  
It was silent and lovely till they were surrounded. The soldiers circled around them. Them both unarmed and alone under the moonlight.  
“I’m sorry, Red.” Victor could not fight them all. His body in front of hers. “I’m sorry.” both of them had grown through friendship. Yet the wolf inside her had felt something more. The smell always intoxicating her.  
“Do you trust me?” She asks. He looks at her as the group steps toward them.  
“Of course.” She removes her cloak. Victor’s eyes go wide as his Red transforms from his Red into a gigantic wolf. What a magical land he has come into. The wolf looks at him shyly before jumping over him to attack their attackers. Even with the wolf eating and killing soldiers. Some still move in upon Victor. No match for swords he dodges as best he can. His few months here learning the weapons of this world. Yearning for a pistol to fire. With his back turned to a soldier, he tries to ram his sword straight through the hunted man. Red jumped onto the soldier knocking him down as well as Victor. Her mind only on killing those who dared to hunt them.   
Victor rams a sword through another soldier. He never felt good about taking a life. Yet here he is standing above the body of the life he had just taken. Then there is a fury beast upon him. A wet nose smelling him everywhere. Then the tongue licks him.  
“I’m fine. Please get off.” The wolf does. Victor smiles at the wolf. Shacking his head he gets up. Moving slowly he picks up Red’s cape. Throwing it over the wolf she turns back human, smiling. Then she stares at him.  
“You aren’t afraid of me?”  
“Should I be?”  
“No.”  
“Then there we go. We better leave before more guards come.”  
“So much for our picnic.”  
“We’ll have a real one soon.” Victor moves around picking up a sword. Then he finds something more. Pulling out a satchel he finds papers. Reading it he looks up. “This is not good.” Ruby comes over to see the wanted posters and the price tag.  
“The likeness doesn’t fit you.”  
“But the one of you is spot on. This is not good. How magicical is she?”  
“She’s the worst besides the dark one.”  
“Rumplestiltskin.”  
“I forgot you met him.”  
“He helped me but in the end I paid the price.” Victor looks down concentration on rolling back up the wanted papers. Looking back up at her he smiles. Grabbing her hand they go back into the woods.

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

Running back into granny’s home they slam the door shut.  
“What is going on?” Granny comes out to see both of them huffing.  
“Queen’s guards found us.” Red answered. Victor handed over the wanted posters.  
“Oh dear,” she spoke at reading the words. Looking at the two she sees them leaning on one another. Smiling at love still in the midst of this darkness. “We should leave.”  
“Where will we go?” Red moves back to takes Victor’s hands. Wide eyes look down at their joined hands. Victor’s shock gets masked as she looks into his eyes. “I can’t leave now.”   
“But the…” they had kept the secret from the otherworldly doctor. Also not wanting a repeat with the last love.  
“He knows. The wolf didn’t attack him.”  
“What?” Red keeps a hold on him as she moves before her family.  
“The wolf. When I turned to fight off the guards. The wolf didn’t hurt him.”  
“She licked me.” Victor laughs behind a snort. Red can only smile at him.  
“Well then,” granny places her hands on her hips. “I guess there is no getting rid of you know.” Like there was any doubt that they would get rid of the lost doctor. Red smiles at her granny.  
“So?” he asks the silence. “Where shall we go?”   
And they left together.

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

Running was always hard. With little they could carry and what little they really needed. The nights had grown cold on their trek to a safe haven. A place that Snow had found where the good in this world could gather and fight back.  
A howl broke through the night. Granny and Red turning with alarm. Victor observed them.  
“Normal or magical?” Victor had learned quickly of magic. Especially the conundrum, which is Pinocchio.  
“Magical.” Red stood ready to drop her Red cape. Victor stood pulling a sword out. “That won’t help against them.” Victor smiles.  
“It makes me feel a little better.”  
“Just remember which wolves are on your side.” Granny spoke looking ready to pounce. The small pack waited for the others to get close. They were closer than they thought.  
One jumped out swiftly attacking the only human in the mist of wolves. Victor cries out as he fights. The creature going for his injured arm. The cry of pain had Red morphing in a instant. Jumping on the aggressor. Then the fur flew. The aggressors numbers dwindled.  
Then they froze as a woman stepped forward. Red growling as she stepped closer to Victor. Victor who lay on the ground holding his torn shoulder. Trying not to cry out. Cry out from the burning in his veins.  
“Change child.” The woman crooned. Granny changed back first.   
“How dare you attack us?”  
“How dare you play human? How dare you let a beauty be tainted by a non magical being?” Red snarls. “I am giving you a gift.” The alpha female steps closer. Testing her boundaries before Red would make a move on her. Crouching she stares into Red’s eyes. “If he survives the burn. He will then be a worthy mate. This we will approve of.”  
“Who gave you the right to be the judge of such things?” Granny moves closer to Victor.  
“This is my territory. My reign in supreme.” The pack runs off. The leader looks at them. “Be seeing you soon.” Then she ran off.  
Red pulls Victor into her lap. Her hands going to his face. He is shivering under her hands.  
“What do I do?” Red asks swiftly. Granny checks him over. Her hands going to the wound.   
“We need to clean this. Find someplace safe.” Granny gathered their supplies. Their eyes weary of their surroundings now. Sure they had to watch out for queen guards but now from other wolves. Also needing to be wary for Victor. Victor had to be introduced to this world’s magic. The supernatural sense added a whole new level of weird. Yet he adapted well. Accepted Red for who she truly is.   
They had found a place that was severely dilapidated. Must have been a hunting lodge at one time. Or somebody’s home and they couldn’t afford the taxes. Getting Victor on the bed they began to tend to him. Victor calls for Red and she is there.   
“It burns.”  
“I know Victor. You have to bear through it.”  
“I need…” Victor bites his bottom lip. The burn is building. “It burns, Red.”  
“I’m here Victor.”  
“What is going on?” He grits out. Red places a poultice over the shoulder bite. She never knew a wolf bite would change someone. She was a legacy, born to be one. So how can this happen. What it a spell? A curse? Or maybe…  
Looking out the window to the night. The branches shielded the sky but the moon is high. A full moon. She is smart in her way and Victor in his.   
“You were bitten by a wolf under the full moon.”  
“So what, now?” His back arches as another wave envelops him.  
“You are becoming a wolf.”  
“That’s impossible. I’m not from here. I can’t. I’m not like you.” Her face showed hurt but Victor grabs her hand. “I’m not strong like you. I could never control..”  
“You can and you will. I’ll be here with you. You are not alone.”  
“I’ve always been alone.”  
“So have I. But now we will never be alone.”  
“Promise?” Victor fevered eyes searcher hers. She bends down and kisses his lips.  
“Forever.”

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

The first curse broke. Dr. Whale had seen Henry awaken, as did everything else. Checking first that Henry is okay he looks to the queen. She is in shock then dusts herself away. Everything rushed back. He had to go.  
Running as fast as his legs could take him he ran toward granny’s. In the street he saw others reuniting. Waking up from a long slumber.  
Then he saw her. A beacon shining Red.  
“RED!” he shouts. She turns to him.  
“Victor,” she whispers but it sounds like yelling. Then she is yelling his name. They both clash into one another trying to bury each other into one.  
“I’ve missed you.” He kisses her. She kisses him.  
“Me too.”

***/// Door Opened To Early///***

AN: Trying to finish up some fics and clean up. Have some more snippets into this AU of OUAT. Might hit back at a later date.

***/// Door Opened To Early///***


End file.
